


【授翻】Say It with Flowers

by shes



Category: One Piece
Genre: Class Differences, Deaf Character, Disability, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Victorian, translate
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes/pseuds/shes
Summary: 艾斯收到了带着追求意味的鲜花，他非常惊讶，是谁在试图讨好他呢？维多利亚时期AU这是一篇授权翻译，感谢Aerle太太的允许，我非常荣幸能将它译出来。英语不是我的强项，AO3的操作我也不太熟悉，如果文章发表方面有格式问题，请告诉我，非常感谢。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 16





	【授翻】Say It with Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aerle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Say It with Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192134) by [Aerle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle). 
  * A translation of [Say It with Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192134) by [Aerle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle). 
  * A translation of [Say It with Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192134) by [Aerle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerle/pseuds/Aerle). 



> 写于2015年马艾周的第三天，主题是“鲜花”  
> 提示语是：“未曾说出口的话”  
> 故事的灵感来源于“维多利亚时期，花卉学和花语的概念流行起来”，以1840-50年代为背景，里面的大多数内容我都研究并查找了资料（如该年代的社会观念），希望他们是准确的，某些地方添加了一些蒸汽朋克元素。资料链接：http://www.victorianbazaar.com/meanings.html

  
  
  


门铃响起时，艾斯正在厨房摆弄茶壶和茶杯，将它们妥善的放在托盘上。他的主人萨卡斯基勋爵告诉他，下午会有客人来访，艾斯一直忙着准备。现在，年轻人放下最后一个杯子，急忙向门口走去。  
他先看见了两个男人，一个戴着高礼帽，另一个留着令人印象深刻的小胡子。两人都穿着黑色的礼服大衣。陪同他们来的是一位女士，穿着最新款式的裙子，裙摆花一样展开，她的淡蓝色头发高高挽起，手里把玩着漂亮的羽毛扇。  
“先生们，女士，请进来，”艾斯边退开边说话，接着鞠了一躬。“主人马上就来。”  
一行人从身边走过，艾斯带着他们来到沙发，然后端上茶水。他有一种奇怪的感觉，这些人在观察他的一言一行。而且，他在房间里的时候，来访者们一句话都没说，只是交换了一下眼色。  
当他宣布要回到主人身边时，那位女士突然问：“你在这里工作很长时间了吗？”  
艾斯被这个问题吓了一跳。“呃，不是的，夫人。我上周才来这里上班。”  
她点了点头，看起来很满意，艾斯不明所以地离开房间去接萨卡斯基勋爵。他仍然能感觉到那个戴着礼帽的男人在凝视着他的背影。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 和任何一个普通的晚上一样，艾斯筋疲力尽地回到家。的确，他没有在工厂或者别的什么地方工作，但站一整天比那更糟糕。虽然大多数仆人都睡在主人家里，但艾斯被允许住在别的地方，只要他每天都准时上班。  
房间里，他的弟弟萨博正在桌边学习。多亏了一个有钱的绅士赞助，他才能上大学。艾斯就没那么幸运了，但他至少有一份体面的工作。他们最小的弟弟路飞也很幸运，有一份报童的工作。艾斯不愿意让他在工厂上班。那里的条件非常糟糕，雇员们大多是儿童，孩子们几乎没有休息的时间，经常被针扎以保证更快地工作。干最危险的活，拿最少的钱。  
艾斯回到家不久，路飞带着一朵花回来了。“艾斯！这是给你的！”他咧着嘴大笑。  
“你……给我摘了一朵花？”艾斯从路飞手中结果那株植物，困惑的问道。  
“嗤嗤嗤，别傻了，有人花钱让我给你的！”  
“谁？”  
路飞耸耸肩。  
艾斯叹了一口气。“男的还是女的？”  
路飞想了一会儿，然后露出个笑：“嗯哼。”  
男孩儿被食物分去了注意力，艾斯叹了一口气。他大概永远也不会知道是谁给他送花了。  
“那是银柴胡吗？”萨博问道。  
艾斯耸耸肩，把花递给他弟弟。  
“我觉得是。它的意思是‘欢迎你，陌生人’。”萨博把那朵小白花还给艾斯，对方看了他一眼。  
“‘意思’是什么意思？”  
萨博合上书。“这叫花语。花的语言。每一朵花都代表着不同的含义，而这朵花代表对陌生人的欢迎。”  
“哦。”艾斯惊讶极了，“谁在欢迎我？”  
萨博耸了耸肩。“你不是新员工吗？”  
“我上周开始的这份新工作。但是……等等！今天有一位女士问我是不是新来的。”艾斯歪了歪头。“也许是她把那个叫……什么来着？的东西送给我的。”  
“银柴胡。也许吧。不过，这个女人身份比你高一些，你不觉得吗？”  
艾斯耸耸肩。“也许她只是想表示友好？我不觉得她有什么别的意思。”  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 几天后，这三个人又来了。艾斯了解到，那位女士——艾斯听说是怀迪贝女士——对他微微一笑。这是不是意味着是她送了那朵花？  
马尔科勋爵——那个带着大礼帽的男人——用他那双犀利的蓝眼睛看了他一眼。怀迪贝女士可能是他的妻子，或者至少是他在追求那位女士，所以他不会喜欢艾斯的存在干扰他。  
或者他只是因为她对一个仆人微笑而不满？  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 这天下班，艾斯拿着他的圆顶礼帽回家时，惊讶地发现桌子上有一只三色堇在等他。  
“这是给谁的？”  
萨博从厨房里转出来。“当然是你。有人再次付钱让路飞把它带给你。”  
路飞朝他露出一个傻笑。  
“是那个给我送来银胡柴的人吗？”艾斯问道。  
男孩儿耸耸肩。  
艾斯翻了翻眼睛坐下来。“好吧，这个是什么意思？”  
“我就知道会这样，所以从大学图书馆借了一本关于花语的书。”萨博向艾斯展示那本书，然后开始翻阅。“让我看看……三色堇……”萨博沉默了。  
“什么？”艾斯试着阅读上面的文字。他从来没上过学，学费太贵了，但是萨博曾教过他和路飞识字。  
“你占据了我的思想。”  
艾斯盯着萨博。“你再说一遍？”  
“这就是三色堇的花语。”萨博把那本书翻过来给艾斯看。  
艾斯凝视着面前的紫色小花，想了一会儿。“嗯……也许送我花的人只是恰好喜欢这些花？可能？”  
“你还认为是那位女士吗？”萨博问。  
“我不知道，”艾斯说。“她今天又带着人去拜访主人了。但是……我觉得有一个男人可能是她未婚夫什么的。他看起来好像要因为我看了他未婚妻而掐死我。”  
“那么我建议你离她远点。你不需要一个嫉妒的领主。”  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 几天后，怀迪贝女士又来了，还是那两个人陪同。艾斯后来得知怀迪贝女士是那两个人的表妹，他们是纽盖特勋爵的儿子。艾斯对纽盖特家族不太了解，只知道他们有钱有势。他们显然是为了生意去拜访他的主人。  
怀迪贝不是马尔科勋爵的未婚妻不代表马尔科喜欢艾斯看着她。说实话，他只在怀迪贝女士不注意的时候才看她一眼。艾斯在三色堇之后没再收到花。  
“你占据了我的思想”，这是萨博说的，那朵花的花语。她为什么会想起他？他只是个仆人。当然，他认为自己很英俊，而且如果认真考虑的话，他毫不怀疑自己能从他这个阶层里找到一个合适的妻子——不是说他对这种事多感兴趣，如果可以的话，他宁愿一辈子和自己的兄弟呆在一起——但是正如萨博指出的，怀迪贝女士的地位远远高出他。也许她向他示爱只是为了好玩；又不是没听说过，不是经常有丈夫常年不在家的女人到别处寻欢作乐吗？然而，艾斯并不想介入其中。  
艾斯给萨卡斯基勋爵和他的客人上了茶，然后去打扫厨房。做完这些工作，他准备回客厅看看他的主人是否需要什么，但他在走廊里碰到了马尔科勋爵。对方正在欣赏一副画，来自某位著名的画家。  
“有什么我能帮您的吗，先生？”  
马尔科勋爵没有回答，一直盯着那副画，脸上带着沉思。艾斯翻了个白眼。又一个认为自己很高贵不该和仆人说话的领主。他想起来了，他从来没听过马尔科勋爵说话，即使是对他的兄弟或表亲。  
他耸了耸肩，准备离开，这时马尔科转过身来。他似乎吓了一跳，好像之前没听见艾斯的话。  
艾斯偏了偏头。“我的主人？您需要什么吗？”  
马尔科盯着他看了一会儿，然后温和地笑了笑，摇了摇头。  
艾斯吃了一惊。他的主人从来没对他笑过，上流社会的人也没有。马尔科的微笑让艾斯的皮肤微微刺痛，虽然他不知道为什么。  
“如果您需要什么，请叫我。”艾斯鞠了一躬，转身离开，他路过一个高高的木质杯架，上面摆着昂贵的瓷器花瓶。现在那个花瓶摇摇晃晃地倒了下来。  
艾斯愣愣地站在那里，等着那个花瓶在不可抗力的作用下落在大理石地板上摔个粉碎。他这辈子都买不起那个花瓶，即使把年薪加起来也买不起。  
一个人影从艾斯身边闪过，在花瓶落地之前抓住了它。  
艾斯转过身，是马尔科勋爵。他站得很近，手里拿着花瓶。相当惊人的反应速度。  
“谢……谢谢……”艾斯结结巴巴地说。他整张脸都涨红了，心跳加速，浑身发麻。为什么一位领主能对他产生这样的影响。  
马尔科歪了一下头。  
艾斯接过花瓶，红着脸把它放回底座上，深吸了一口气，鞠了一躬。“谢谢您。”他又说了一遍。  
马尔科又对他笑了笑。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 那天晚上，路飞带来一朵五颜六色的郁金香，据萨博说，意思是“美丽的眼睛”。  
“看起来，她真的是在试图追求你。”萨博合上书时补充道。  
“我就不能告诉她我不感兴趣吗？”艾斯呻吟着问道。  
萨博震惊地看着他。“你疯了吗？你不能对一个地位比你高的女人这么说！”  
“难道没有花可以委婉地告诉她吗？”艾斯恳求道。  
萨博叹了口气。“你就不能迁就她一下吗？她很快就会失去兴趣的。”  
“谢谢，”艾斯讽刺地说。“不能。是她发起了这场游戏，那么就由我来结束它。”他抓起那本书。“现在，让我们看看……”  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 几天后，当怀迪贝女士再次拜访艾斯的主人时，年轻人等来一个她独自一人来到走廊的时机，和她对峙起来。  
“夫人？”  
她转过身来面对他。  
艾斯深吸了一口气，把那些花塞到她手里，一朵带条纹的康乃馨，还有一朵黄色的。条纹的那个意味着拒绝，但也有“希望我可以和你在一起”的意思，为了避免误会，他还买了一朵黄色的，表示更明显的“拒绝”。  
他把花送给她，轻轻鞠了一躬就跑开了，把目瞪口呆的她留在身后。  
那天他没有再收到花，老实说他松了一口气。很显然，她收到了艾斯的信息，他不想和她扯上任何关系。  
然而，几天后艾斯在花园里干活时，她突然出现走近他，年轻人又紧张起来。她身后的人不见了。  
“夫……夫人。”艾斯低下头，脸开始红起来。  
“你紧张吗？”她轻笑着问，显然被逗乐了。  
“我的夫人，我……”艾斯深吸了一口气。“我的信息传达得不明确吗？”  
“哦，是的。”她围着他转了一圈，上上下下地打量他，艾斯在这种视线下如坐针毡。“非常清楚。”他停了下来。“还有一点也很清楚，你把我当成别人了。”  
“夫人？”她不是那个暗中追求他的人吗？  
她朝他笑了笑。“我觉得你的秘密仰慕者已经准备好透露更多关于他自己的信息了。”她递给他几片绿色的草叶，隐约有股柠檬味。说完，她笑了一下，转身离开了。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 那天晚上，艾斯匆匆回到家。“萨博，把书拿来！”年轻人进门就喊。  
“这次是什么？草？”萨博一边把书拿出来，一边扬起眉毛。  
“闻起来像柑橘类的水果。”  
“啊，有了，柠檬草，然后……”萨博翻着那本书，直到找到柠檬草那页。他的脸色变红了，年轻人看着艾斯。  
“然后呢？这是什么意思？”艾斯不耐烦地问。  
“它的意思是……”萨博蠕动着嘴唇措辞，似乎在想办法告诉艾斯。  
“它的意思是……同性之爱。”  
艾斯僵住了。  
“看来向你献殷勤的不是怀迪贝女士，是个男人。”萨博仔细地观察艾斯的反应。  
艾斯眨着眼睛。他很自然地以为是怀迪贝女士向他求爱，但不是。她又总是由相同的男人陪伴着，所以如果是男人……  
艾斯想起了走廊上遇见的马尔科勋爵，不由自主地打了个寒战。那位纽盖特勋爵会是他的追求者吗？  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 纽盖特兄弟和怀迪贝女士再次到来时，艾斯正在清扫壁炉。扫烟囱的人刚刚离开了——一个年仅六岁的孩子——留下一个烂摊子需要清理。  
艾斯想起马尔科勋爵可能在向他示好，忍不住偷偷看了他一眼。对方也正在看他，艾斯赶紧转过身去继续工作，脸上的热度越来越高。幸好他满身是灰，看不出来脸红。  
“很抱歉这里一团糟，”萨卡斯基说。“烟囱刚刚打扫过，请跟我去日光房吧。”  
艾斯听到几对脚步声离开，松了一口气。直到他发现身边有一双包裹着马裤的腿。年轻的仆人慢慢抬起头，看见马尔科勋爵正在朝他微笑。艾斯勉强回了个笑容，然后意识到自己现在是什么样子，他试图整理一下让自己看起来干净一些，但没有成功。  
马尔科那件燕尾服的扣眼里，一朵红色的雏菊正偷偷伸出头来。马尔科对艾斯短暂地点了点头，然后跟着其他人离开了。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 这天下班后，艾斯在他的夹克口袋里发现了一朵红色的雏菊。一回家，他就开始翻那本书，而萨博好奇地回头等着看。  
终于，他找到了正确的页面，下一秒红晕浮上脸颊。红色雏菊的意思是“拥有者不自知的美”。  
艾斯盯着那朵花看了很久，雏菊清新的香味传进鼻子里，年轻人露出一个小小的笑容。  
“所以……你不介意是一个男人在追求你？”萨博看着他的笑挑了挑眉。  
艾斯微笑着点头。“我知道我的秘密仰慕者是谁了。”  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 当马尔科和他的同伴又一次离开时，艾斯把他的大礼帽递给他。年轻人脸色有点红，他在里面藏了一朵黄色的郁金香。“你的微笑里有阳光”。他很久以前开始就不在脑海里称马尔科为“领主”了。马尔科显然不在乎社会地位，否则他一开始就不会追求艾斯。  
马尔科一开始似乎没注意到，只是朝艾斯笑一笑。  
艾斯紧张地咬着指甲，直到他得到了反馈，这次是绣球花。  
“谢谢你的理解。”萨博看着书说。  
艾斯用金凤花回答“你的魅力让我不知所措”。  
随着时间的推移，这些花的交换变得越来越频繁，尽管艾斯从未直接和马尔科说过话。一开始还是简单的对话，但渐渐的，那些话语变得越来越热情。最后，艾斯收到了一朵栀子花。  
“它的意思要么是‘你很可爱’，要么是‘秘密爱情’。”萨博说。  
艾斯不知道该怎么理解。马尔科爱上他了吗？他们已经交换了一段时间鲜花，其中有“火焰”（德国鸢尾）和“可爱的感情”（金雀花）等等含义，但“爱”呢？艾斯决定先稳住阵脚，回答道：“迷雾中的爱”，意思是“你把我弄糊涂了”。  
他收到了一束回礼，其中包括日本锦带花（“真诚”）、含羞草（“暗恋”）、黄水仙（“爱我”）和一朵红玫瑰（“我爱你”）。艾斯整个人发烧一样热。马尔科真的爱他吗？他们从来没有说过话，至少没直接说过话，但是花儿代替他们交流。每当想起马尔科，他就心跳加快，不自觉露出笑容。也许……也许他也爱马尔科。  
艾斯做了一个决定。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 找到纽盖特庄园并不难。今天是星期天，所以艾斯只需要工作半天，在他有空的下午，他决定亲自去拜访马尔科，亲手送给他一朵花。黑发青年紧紧握住手中那支耶路撒冷橡树，心里紧张万分。如果马尔科不在家呢？或者更糟糕的，如果马尔科只是拿花寻开心，并不是真心的呢？  
尽管如此，艾斯还是深吸一口气，敲了敲门。令人惊讶的是，开门的不是管家，而是比斯塔勋爵，那个每次都陪马尔科和怀迪贝女士过来的人。  
“我……我来给马尔科先生送信。”艾斯控制住了把那株植物往背后藏的冲动——他不知道比斯塔勋爵知道多少，也不知道他是否了解他和马尔科的关系——而是笨手笨脚地把它放在了身侧。  
比斯塔走到一边让他进来，而不是直接拿走了那株植物，艾斯又吃了一惊，这未免太好说话了。但谢天谢地，他总算进来了，一种不真实的解脱感涌上心头，艾斯偷偷松了口气。  
“你可以在花房里找到马尔科。”比斯塔给他指明了方向。  
艾斯感谢他。他不确定应不应该摘下帽子，最后决定不摘，只在有人经过他时脱帽致意。  
一路来到花房后门，他看见马尔科正坐在长凳上看书。花园本身是美丽的，各种鲜花肆意开放，艾斯毫不怀疑，他收到的花里至少有一部分是从这里摘的。  
艾斯走近时，马尔科才抬起头来。起初他看上去很惊讶，但很快脸上露出了笑容。金发男人把书放在一边，站起身来。  
艾斯把那可耶路撒冷橡树藏在身后，然后红着脸把它交给马尔科，没再敢看他。  
“你的爱得到了回报”  
马尔科接过那株植物，握着艾斯的手，脸上带着温暖的笑容。  
艾斯紧张地抬起头咬了咬嘴唇。“我想现在是正式的了，是吧？”  
马尔科轻轻捏了捏他的手。  
“说点什么吧，”艾斯恳求道。“我知道我们之前除了鲜花之外从来没有交流，但我想得到一些确认。”  
马尔科保持沉默。  
“——别告诉我这一切都是开玩笑！我知道我只是个普通的工人，但这……太残忍了！”艾斯开始惊慌起来，把手缩回去。“我……我这就走。忘记我来过这里吧。”  
他转身想逃，但马尔科抓住了他的手腕。  
“请等等。”  
艾斯愣住了。马尔科终于开口说话了，但是他的声音有些……不对劲。年轻人转过身来面对着他。  
“我……不喜欢说话。”马尔科慢慢地说，听起来发音很艰难。  
“为什么？”艾斯问。  
马尔科叹了口气，“我是个聋子。”  
艾斯盯着他，困惑地眨眼，“但是……你能理解我说了什么。”  
“我会读唇语，”马尔科解释道。“但我更喜欢用不同的方式交流。”  
“就像鲜花。”艾斯说。  
马尔科点点头。  
“我……我不知道。”艾斯坐在长凳上，马尔科坐在他身边。  
他拿起那支耶路撒冷橡树在手里把玩，犹豫地看向艾斯。  
“不，我没有改变注意。”艾斯笑了，把那支植物推回给马尔科。  
“我很抱歉我把它藏起来了。”  
“我们从来没有时间交谈，我想没有一种植物的花语是‘我听不见’对吧？”艾斯阖了一会儿眼睛。“不过，你不介意我只是个仆人吗？”  
马尔科摇摇头，再次把艾斯的手握进掌心。  
两人对视了一会儿，后门突然开了，两个人走进花园。开始是个女人，黑色的头发用别针挽住，穿着艾斯见过的最华丽的衣服。她后面跟着一个坐轮椅的男人，两个人似乎在争吵。  
“那是谁？”艾斯问道。他在主人家没见过这两个人。  
“我的兄弟们，”马尔科说。“以藏，”他指着前面那个女人，“还有萨奇。”  
“兄——哦。”艾斯看着两个人停在他们前面。坐轮椅的那个比划了一个手势。马尔科做了一系列手势回应他。  
艾斯有点摸不着头脑。“他们在干什么？”他问以藏。  
以藏坐在艾斯身边，拿出一把扇子。“手语。帮助马尔科和我们交流的东西。”  
艾斯吃惊地看着这个新鲜事物。看来马尔科和萨奇正在进行一场热烈的讨论。“你也会这个吗？”  
“或多或少。但我真正感兴趣的是你。告诉我一切。”以藏优雅地摇着那把扇子，期待地看着艾斯。  
“呃……”艾斯尴尬地摸了摸后颈。“你想知道什么？我为萨卡斯基先生工作，然后在那认识了马尔科。”  
“然后你们开始交换鲜花，真浪漫。”  
“事实上，是他先开始的。但……的确很浪漫。”艾斯腼腆地笑了笑。  
“你知道他是个聋子吗？”以藏问道，声音比之前尖锐了几分。  
“今天以前我还不知道。但我还是很喜欢他。”年轻人赶忙解释。  
以藏点点头，叹了一口气。“那就好。”他看了看马尔科，对方正忙着和萨奇“说话”，没有注意到他。“你知道，我们都有残疾。”  
“真的吗？”艾斯上下打量着以藏。“你看起来不像——喂！”  
以藏把他的裙子撩起来一点，艾斯立刻红了脸，但当男人的小腿露出来时，年轻人没有看到裸露的皮肤，取而代之的是一根金属假肢。  
“我的腿在小时候因为一些意外截肢了，坏疽病。”以藏解释道。“从那以后，我开始不被欢迎，直到老爹收留了我。萨奇很明显，腰部以下瘫痪了。我们的其他兄弟也有像我一样的假肢，比如比斯塔就有一只假手。”  
艾斯点了点头。他注意到比斯塔总是戴着手套。  
“即使是双目失明的哈尔塔也没有马尔科情况糟糕，”以藏继续说。“聋哑人被视为和野兽同等的存在，因为他们没有办法交流。手语不是一种能轻松学会的东西，而且大多数聋哑人根本没有机会上学或者学习手语。如果不是老爹收留了他，马尔科也不会有这样的机会。由于耳聋，他不能结婚，甚至没有资格继承遗产。人们总是很残酷。”以藏总结道。“所以我必须问一下。”  
艾斯看了看马尔科，金发男人还在和萨奇说着什么。他总以为工人的日子不好过，这也的确是事实，但对马尔科来说，工人的处境都是一种奢望。  
“我不知道你听说过什么，但是马尔科、比斯塔和怀迪贝他们正在试图买下你主人的工厂，我们想改善那里的工作条件。马尔科当然不会谈判，但除了家族里的人，没人知道他是聋子，而且寡言少语让他看起来很吓人，一定程度上威慑了交易对象，免得对方欺骗我们。而且，他可以通过读唇语了解整个谈判内容。”  
艾斯点点头觉得深有感触。不得不承认，他一开始也被马尔科吓住了。不过，他仍然不能理解自己为什么会引起马尔科的注意。  
“他不在乎你的身份，”以藏好像读懂了艾斯的困惑，“因为他也不是贵族。我们家族大多数人都不是，起码不天生就是。”  
突然，马尔科转过头来看向以藏，做了个手势。以藏翻了个白眼，回了个手势。  
“他说了什么？”艾斯问道。  
“他问我对你说了什么，我告诉他我说的都是实话。”  
马尔科不满地抿着嘴。  
以藏叹了口气，站起来。“来吧，马尔科。老爹需要你，这才是我来这里的原因。”  
“对，并不是为了调查马尔科的秘密情人。”萨奇语带讽刺地接话。  
以藏给了他一个不善的表情。  
马尔科很不情愿地站起来，他看了看艾斯，又看了看以藏，后者翻了他一眼。  
“他马上就回来。”以藏对不明所以的艾斯解释道，然后拽住了马尔科的袖子。  
萨奇跟在后面偷笑。“别担心，不会太久的。”他对艾斯笑了笑。“顺便说一句，我是萨奇。”他伸出手来。  
艾斯握住那只手。“艾斯。”  
“看来你就是那个让马尔科疯狂迷恋的家伙。谢谢你陪他玩他的花卉游戏。你真应该看看他第一次收到回应时的样子，那个甜蜜的笑哦。”萨奇做了个夸张的表情。  
艾斯脸红了一下。“不客气，”他低声咕哝着。  
萨奇拾起那支橡树枝。“现在，你把这个给他了吗？还是他给你的？不管哪种情况，都有人先表达了自己的爱意。”  
“闭……闭嘴。”艾斯把那株植物从萨奇手里拔了出来。他这辈子都没想过自己会叫一位贵族闭嘴，但萨奇一笑置之。  
艾斯看着手中青翠的枝条，咬着嘴唇。“你能……你能教我手语吗？”  
“你是说‘我爱你’之类的话吗？”萨奇调侃地问道，还发出类似接吻的声音。  
艾斯顿时炸毛，锤了他一下。“不是！！就说点……美好的东西。”  
萨奇揉着被打的脑袋。“好吧，‘我喜欢你的微笑’怎么样？”  
艾斯点点头，萨奇开始示范。  
等马尔科回来的时候，艾斯已经学会了这个手势。萨奇很有眼色的离开原地让他们单独相处。当马尔科再次坐下来，艾斯深吸了一口气，比了一串手势。  
马尔科困惑的看着他。  
“我做错了吗？萨奇说——你去哪？”马尔科已经站起来跑向捂着肚子笑的萨奇。“我说了什么？”  
又一次激烈的手语讨论，马尔科带着点恼怒回来了，他又一次坐在艾斯身边，叹了口气。  
“怎么了？我说了什么？”  
马尔科摇摇头。“没什么，谢谢你的努力。”  
“我想学这个。”艾斯朝他笑。  
马尔科轻轻托起他的脸颊，脸上带着感动又怜爱的表情。他背后有一株高大的植物，嫩绿色的枝叶间点缀着红白的小浆果。  
“槲寄生，”艾斯笑着说。“我知道那是什么意思。”他靠过去，用自己的唇盖住马尔科的。  
———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 艾斯星期一晚上回家时，桌上有一束花正在等他。年轻人认出那是甜豌豆，他笑了。  
“谢谢你陪我度过一段美好的时光。”


End file.
